Népouite (Aptos)
Népouite is a gem made and owned by Aptos Appearance She is 5' 6" and is generally quite skinny. She wears olive leggings and a violet necklace. Her skin is a pale green. Her hair is hunter green and in a ponytail. She has emerald coloured eyes. Her gem is green with a hint of teal and is located on her nose. She is missing her right arm. Personality She is generally a fairly friendly gem however she is known to be mischievous. She looks up to gems who take the antagonist role but contents herself with mild tricks. She occasionally can experience inconvenience and pain due to her missing arm. She often experiences hallucinations. Backstory Népouite is a cluster experiment gem, that appeared to be primarily successful, but Made up of varied gem types, she felt unsure of what she should do, which quickly became a severe issue, given her hallucinations and her lack of a right arm.Then, hallucinations began to plague her more and more, but one of them guided her into solving this issue. A violet figure, the hallucination taught Népouite how to be aware of herself and what she should do as a cluster, and showed her how to use her right arm, which would interact with these illusions to push them away if necessar. Using these skills, she trusts herself to know what part of herself determines her actions, and journeyed to folllow through with that. Abilities Népouite has standard gem abilities such as gem bubbling, weapon summoning and shape-shifting. Unique Abilities * Stickiness Manipulation: Through the creation and control of the connections between pores she is able to manipulate the stickiness. * Weapon Summoning: She can summon and wield a chakram holding armlet, it has a weight on the end which extends on a spring when activated. * Wave Pulse Formation: If she pushes down on a surface with the end of her weapon she can create a visible transverse pulse that can move through the surface. * Violet Light Affinity: She has a natural for the Violet Light, the Light of precision, imagination and observation. This gives her several extra abilities, stemming from this power. These subabilities are '''1. Key to the Eyes: '''Gems around her become more self-aware and insightful aswell as more intuitive. Aiming also becomes more exact. '''2. Imaginary Interaction: '''Népouite has an innate connection to the abstract. She can see all kinds of mental, spiritual, imaginative and magical presences. She can touch and interact with these along with hallucinations and illusions, with her right arm. However as this arm is also imaginary it can only interact with things on that plane. '''3. Laser Light: '''The light produced by her gem can be focused into a laser, which is mainly used to enhance accuracy. Trivia * Tends to ignore items or people from time to time, not to insult them, but in case they are hallucination. * She has an unus tendency to shake people's hands and then note things about the handshake. Gemology * Népouite is a rare nickel silicate mineral * The name Népouite comes from the Népoui mine in Noumea, New Caledonia where it was first described Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters